


【智润】 模型

by satopiiii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satopiiii/pseuds/satopiiii
Summary: 榎本&深山（智润！智润！智润！）ooc我的很短的人生第一次的无牌驾驶，短小只是一架自行车（？）时间线在第二季最后一集↓↓↓————





	【智润】 模型

1.

「喔喔—！深山你行欸！你真的自己做了这个模型？！」

佐田律师看着眼前这个非常精致地还原了8年前被火烧掉的平房不禁发出了赞叹。

一个星期前当深山提出用模型来给证人用来更容易确认和回想起当时情况时，大家都表示一幅难以置信的样子，毕竟不是谁都能凭着几张照片就能把没见过的平房重新做出来，而且还要一模一样的。当时明石就提出他应该可以做出来但立马给深山拒绝了，那大家问他找谁去做时，深山摸了摸耳垂给了个自信的笑容。

不论怎么问深山他都没有告诉大家他要怎么去做这个难度极高的平房，就算派了明石去死缠烂打式的问得到的答案也是一个微笑和一颗青糖辛子的糖。

2.

「我回来啦——」

在全事务所的人都知道深山他搬了家的前提下，他却並没有告诉大家真正的原因——他有亲亲男朋友了，深山表示自己的男朋友闷骚，帅气还（对锁）专一。

看屋里一片黑便知道恋人还未回家，深山也不介意，洗了澡换了一身衣服就走进廚房就开始料理今晚的晚餐。

当他正做到最后一个步骤时外头响起了七点的钟时与此同时的还有开门声和——

「我回来了」

深山闻声便把头探出廚房对榎本眨眨眼並告诉他洗完手就可以开饭啦

前一段时间双方都忙着案子和密室他们俩人好久没有同枱食饭了，安静的空气中漫著生活的气息和晚餐的香味儿

「飽了嗎？」

「…飽了」

深山突然提出奇怪的問題，榎本顿了一下才回答，今天的晚餐和以住一樣都是一樣的分量但深山居然提問了。深山在得到回答后便起身去洗碗而食饱饱的榎本决定去洗澡，根据榎本对自家男朋友的了解表示，有猫腻。

3.

有求于人的时候自然是要有付出的，深山当然知道这一点，所以他才早早的去洗了个澡

…这件内衣不好穿，有点勒还有点痒

4.

榎本觉得现在的画面…硬不起來的话自己就不是人了。褪下居家服的深山身穿着透明薄沙的连身水手裙，里头是海蓝色的绳绑式三点色，还穿着带蕾丝边的丝袜，正背对着自己跪趴着，撅着那结实可口的臀部扭头看向自己。

「呐径…食饱了吗？」

5.

尽管已经用了平時多点的量的润滑液但因为太久没做导致指节有点难在这紧致的后穴中一下子快速进出。榎本府下身单手进出着后穴，另一只手游向了被薄沙包著的乳首，配合著下身的活动一轻一重的揉捏著，一连串的动作引起了深山的低喘。

「嗯…哈…け、径！」

隨著深山的喘气逐渐变成动人的低吟声，入侵后穴的手指也从一根慢慢加多了二根。加速了手的动作，每一下都带动了深山，除了后穴连前面也变得湿嗒嗒的高挺贴在小腹前。

哈啊…想、想要！这样想著的深山手不禁向欲望伸去却被阻止，榎本定了定神，抽出了在深山后穴的手指。突然其来的空虚感让刚刚沉溺在恋人手指带来的快感的深山不由得回头看了榎本一下。但深山並没有想到对自己这带着少微泪眼和红颊的一督对榎本造成了多大杀伤力，只知道自己还想沉溺在刚才手指带来的快感。

「想要吗？」

「哈…给、给我…呜！」

榎本把双手都放在深山的乳首上，轻柔的下一刻却用力一拉的动作引起深山发出了如猫咪一样极细声的呜咽。榎本府下身轻轻咬著深山软软的耳朵，不经意的吹气和水渍在耳边响起让深山更想起刚刚手指带来快感的同时的水渍声，深山知道他如果还想要下一步的话自己要说什么，沉溺快感的快乐胜过了羞耻心

「我想要…径的肉棒嗯、进入我…我的后穴哈啊！」

「我会满足我的大翔的」

在深山看不到的地方榎本露出少见的笑容，笑得像小孩子得到宝物般又不天真无邪的，是专属于给深山大翔的笑容。

6.

「怎么了吗？」

榎本怀里抱着刚刚运动完的大翔不禁问道，害羞的恋人居然十分少见的穿上了那件内衣。深山本来听着恋人的呼吸声快要睡着了，被榎本一问才想起来自己的目的

「我想径来做一个平房模型」

「…就像给芹沢律師他们破密室那些？」

「嗯嗯我想在那天重現情況给他们用」

榎本看了眼怀里的大翔，嘴角少见的稍稍向上提，语气也不自觉的比起平时那冷静带了专属深山的温柔和温度

「当然可以了大翔，什么时候去？」

深山当然了解榎本做模型的过程，首先要到实地用身体来记录一切，只不过…

「…不过当年的地方已经烧了」

「而且两层，好大间的」

突如其来的沉默让深山感到不安，有种不祥的预感

「…呐大翔，吃糖吗？」

「唉？」

「这么困难的任务一次不夠，我要增加我的收费」

「等、等一下径，我明天要上、唔！」

7.

佐田律师看着走在他眼前的深山，在三思后决定题问

「深山，你为什么要扭着腰走路？你昨晚伤了腰？」

只见深山的动作突然停顿，看向佐田默不出声，在一段漫长到令佐田以为深山要无视他的沉默后，只见深山耳朵泛红有点结巴的拿出他的招牌自家制糖

「要、要食糖吗？」

「啊好…欸？你刚才是结、好辣！！！」

不安常理出牌的深山提问令佐田懵圈了，下意识的食了深山的青唐辛子，在感到辣味从舌头传开时立刻吐出並灌了一杯水。

那小子…是害羞了吗？深山被害協会会长佐田为自己分析的这个结果打了个冷颤，心里失笑，深山怎么可能会害羞别傻了……可是我好像看到深山头上的烟了，不行要和其他会员分享一下这事。独自想著这事的佐田错过了深山的眼神闪躲也更没有听到深山红着脸头冒烟正在小声嘀咕反驳

「我才没有扭着腰走路，更没有伤了腰！」

深山律师决定，要扔了那件内衣。

END

 

看到如此精致的模型我就想起了我们可爱帅气的榎本径ちゃん，跪求第二季(ノ∀；｀)


End file.
